


When Harry's Away (Merlin and Eggsy Play)

by Sheepie



Series: Gucci & Chanel [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BAMF!Eggsy, Blow Jobs, Derogatory Language, Eggsy is having none of this genderphobic bullshit, Genderfluid!Eggsy, M/M, POV switch, Prompt Fill, mentions of transphobia, porn with minor plot, pronoun switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Prompt:</b>ahhh, is it okay if I ask for Merwin and genderfluid Eggsy wearing a cute skirt and some makeup? you can do whatever you want with it. make it fluffy, make it smutty, make it both, it doesn't matter. you're writing is lovely and I have every faith you'll come up with something better than I could ;w;</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Merlin takes Eggsy out on a date when Harry leaves on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry's Away (Merlin and Eggsy Play)

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> Since the prompt was so open ended, I decided to just... go for it XD
> 
> Warning: This fic does have light mentions/insinuations of transphobic/genderphobic. This also has anal fisting. So... yeah, lots going on in this short porno. :D ENJOY!

            Harry left earlier that morning with Lancelot and Ector for Brussels. At first Eggsy was a little upset that he wasn’t brought on the trip. It should be him, after all, guarding Arthur. Harry assured him that he had every faith in his skills, but that he needed his best agent to remain home in case any issues sprung up, plus he’d just come back from a mission that lasted two weeks. Eggsy accepted the choice, but he still wasn’t happy about it.

            To keep him from moping, Merlin suggested a night out. Missions were slow, with only Bors, Gawain, and Lamorak out of country, all on smaller missions that didn’t require Merlin’s immediate attention.

            Eggsy hadn’t been out exclusively with Merlin in… well, Eggsy couldn’t really think of when. He’d gone out one or two times with only Harry, mostly due to Merlin working late, but the majority of their outings were spent all together. The prospect of spending time with just Merlin sent a small thrill through Eggsy as he got ready.

            After two weeks of undercover work dressed in grimy jeans and tank tops, Eggsy was relieved to be home and able to wear what he wanted. Prior to the trip, Eggsy had been wearing mostly suits, preferring them over his dresses at the time, but after being entrenched in so much testosterone that he nearly drowned, Eggsy was ready to shed his suits and slip into something feminine.

            Merlin waited downstairs as she got dressed. She showered and prepped thoroughly, then applied make-up—she’d watched a few Youtube videos to learn some tricks, and was rather proud of her contouring skills—and got changed into a black pleated silk skirt from Vera Wang and a sheer black top from Alexander McQueen. She decided to wear red back stilettos, mostly because she knew it drove Merlin insane.

            The skirt flopped around her thighs as she descended the stairs. She never got tired of seeing the wide-eyed look on Merlin’s face when he noticed Eggsy. It made something warm spread through her, reminding her that she was safe and loved, that being herself was okay and encouraged.

            “Ye look beautiful, lass,” Merlin said, walking over to kiss Eggsy’s cheek. “Harry will be sad he missed seeing ye.”

            “He’ll miss seeing y’ dressed up as well. Not often y’ wear a suit,” Eggsy said, straightening the lapels of Merlin’s bespoke jacket. He’d gone with a black suit, a charcoal gray shirt underneath, and a glossy black tie knotted securely at his throat. Eggsy knew Merlin didn’t dress up often.

            “I look like a Bond villain,” he’d told Eggsy when she asked.

            Eggsy thought he looked devilishly handsome.

            “Selfie,” Eggsy announced, grabbing her phone and hooking her arm around Merlin’s, so he couldn’t escape. Merlin obliged her by leaning down and smiling as Eggsy snapped a photo and sent it to Harry.

            “Now shall we go?”  Merlin asked, smile never lifting as Eggsy slipped her arm down so she could take Merlin’s hand.

            “I think we’ve sufficiently made ‘Arry jealous,” Eggsy decided, toothy grin crinkling her eyes. Sure enough Merlin received a text message a few seconds later from Harry calling him a lucky arsehole, while Eggsy received one telling her she looked beautiful. Harry followed up with a ‘have fun, wish I was there’, and then went silent. Eggsy took it as he returned to work—a meeting with dignitaries, Eggsy thought.

            Merlin took Eggsy to dinner, and everything was going fine, until they left the restaurant. They decided to take a stroll through Regent’s Park, arms tangled together as they moved between the light of street lamps. Merlin paused to press Eggsy up against a tree, pinning her in place with a thigh tucked between Eggsy’s legs. He clamped Eggsy’s hands over her head and kissed her—slowly, as if they had all the time in the world to fall apart—while Eggsy rocked against his thick thigh. Merlin had just slipped his tongue past the painted barrier of Eggsy’s lips, when a shriek of terror broke them apart.

While working for Kingsman, even in her short time, danger had become synonymous with breathing, and Eggsy had grown use to the daily intervals of drug cartels and terrorist cell groups, Machiavellian billionaires with a pension for mass genocide, and rogue agents with vendettas two decades old. Eggsy had seen it all. There wasn’t a super villain she hadn’t come across, and even at this stage in her career, they all started to blend together in a grainy imitation of Lex Luther. Global level villains tended to be flashy, wanting to advertise their evil schemes with convoluted ploys that bordered on theatrical.

She’d almost forgotten about the base criminals, the ones she’d grown up with, which stalked the darkened alleys and streets, feeding off the weaker and the different. But hearing that scream, filled with raw fear breed from years of abuse and not from a movie-style arch villain, knocked her back to a time when the safest place for her to sleep was curled up under her bed. Sometimes the scariest people weren’t the monsters on the news, but the ones that lurked right in your backyard.

Merlin looked at Eggsy, who nodded stiffly. They sprinted to where they heard the shriek, which continued into a despaired cry for help.

“Get off her!” A woman sobbed, held off to the side by a large man. The man looked drunk, but his grip was strong and focused, and no matter how much the woman squirmed and fought, she couldn’t break free. Eggsy knew his kind, he was the same as Dean, unable to take a piss without bracing himself against the wall when he was plastered, but he could throw a mean punch no matter how many beers he’d drank.

A few feet from the sobbing woman was another woman, huddled on the ground trying to protect her head as a man laid into her with crushing fists and bone-breaking kicks. The man’s red face looked briefly up in anger and yelled, “This faggot ain’t no woman!” Another kick. “Fucking freak!”

“Leave us alone!” The restrained woman cried. “Someone! Help!”

Eggsy stopped a few feet away, her blood running cold when she realized what was happening. Her vision went black temporarily, before lighting up in a flash of blood red. “Oi!” Eggsy yelled. “Wot do y’ think y’ wankers are doing?”

Everyone froze and turned to look at her. The restrained woman’s eyes bore in to Eggsy as she looked at her pleadingly, tears streaked down her cheeks. The angry visages of the men twisted into beastly glares, and the one holding the woman spat, “Mind your own business bitch!”

Merlin stepped up behind Eggsy. Eggsy looked over her shoulder and asked, “Think y’ can cover this?”

“Do what ye need to lass,” Merlin said. “I’ll take the one on the left.”

“Aces, bruv.” Eggsy cracked her knuckles and grinned at the two men. “All right dipshits, now I’m going to teach y’ how to really treat a lady.”

Merlin took to the right, while Eggsy went straight for the man orchestrating the attack. He didn’t even have time to process Eggsy coming at him, before she was on him, a fury of kicks and punches that knocked him back. He wasn’t a match for Eggsy, wasn’t even on the same level. Eggsy’s fighting skills were skyscrapers above his, but he tried to put up a fight, using arms to deflect blows.

Eggsy fought viciously, unleashing a volley of anger into each kick. The man screamed when Eggsy pierced his shoulder with the heel of her stiletto. Eggsy wrenched her leg back and took two steps back, fists held high.

The man pressed a hand to his bleeding shoulder and spat out a glob of blood. “You’re another one of those freaks,” He wheezed around a red-streaked sneer.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and finished him off with a roundhouse kick to the head. He hit the ground with a muffled thump. Eggsy turned around and glanced at the other guy on the floor. Merlin held his hand out to the girl he’d been restraining.

Eggsy walked over to the crumped woman curled on the grass and crouched down. “Are y’ all right, ma’am?”

The woman lowered her hands and stared wide-eyed up at Eggsy. Blood coated her temple and a bruise had begun to form along her left eye. Eggsy winced and held her hand out. “Come on, let’s get y’ to a hospital.”

“T-thank you,” The woman with Merlin sobbed, clutching onto his arm. She let go to run to the other woman, helping her sit up.

“Don’t’ think about it,” Eggsy said, sparing a glance back at the unconscious piece of trash on the ground. “These arsewipes had it coming.”

The beaten woman—Eggsy later learned her name was Miranda—grabbed Eggsy’s forearm and squeezed. “No, thank you.”

Eggsy met her eyes, and an understanding passed between them—the shared pain of drifting through life not fitting into a box, of struggling to understand who you really were, and when you did, no one willing to accept it. Eggsy smiled and laid her hand over the woman’s, “Y’re welcome.”

The adrenaline hadn’t quite worn off after Eggsy and Merlin returned home from escorting the two women to the hospital. Merlin made an anonymous tip to emergency services about two men in need of aid, both heavily intoxicated, then vanished into his office for thirty minutes. When he returned to the bedroom, he announced, “CCTV footage has been wiped. There may have also been a few warrants that cropped up while the police looked over those two men. I suspect they won’t be able to harass anymore women for quite some time.”

Eggsy sat on the edge of the bed, still dressed in her clothes and wearing his heels, one of which had the heel encrusted with blood. Eggsy smiled weakly at him. “Y’re the guv.”

Merlin walked over and took a seat next to him. “What is it lass?”

The lingering energy of the fight prickled through her veins. She shrugged, and with a sigh, whispered, “That could have been me. It still is, really. I just can defend myself.”

“Ah,” Merlin murmured, and Eggsy glanced up at him. Merlin set his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, and her skin sparked when Merlin’s fingertips brushed her collar. “There will always be people who won’t accept who ye are, love, and there will always be people who try to hurt ye because of it. But ye can fight them by being yerself, and by standing up for those who can’t. Ye did a good thing tonight, and I’m very proud of ye. Harry would be too.”

Warmth swelled in Eggsy’s chest. She twisted around and buried her face in Merlin’s chest, inhaling his oaky scent. “My body feels like a livewire,” Eggsy whispered.

Merlin slid a hand up her back, running his fingers over the notches in her spine. “Hmm, well, I can either take ye to the estate and we can spar until ye’re sated, or we can see about expelling that excess energy at home.”

Eggsy tipped her head up, pressing an open mouth kiss to the underside of Merlin’s jaw. “I think I like the second option better.”

Merlin chuckled. “So do I.”

Eggsy tipped her head up and Merlin met her for a kiss. She sighed into his mouth, the miasma of anger and hurt that trembled through her veins dissolving beneath a rush of hunger. Merlin kissed his way along her sharp jaw and bit teasingly at her earlobe. “I wanted to try something tonight pet, but I’ll leave it up to ye if ye want to do it.”

“Wot is it?” Eggsy asked, craning her head so she could look at Merlin.

Merlin traced a finger along the tautly pulled tendon in Eggsy’s throat and said, burr husky, “I want to see how much ye can take of me. I want to fist ye.”

Eggsy’s breath caught in her throat. They’d flirted around the idea before, both Merlin and Harry commenting how they’d like to spread Eggsy open and watch her take all of them. The idea tickled her brain, stirring up embers in her loins. Her cock gave a curious twitch.

“What do ye think?” Merlin asked. He kissed the side of Eggsy’s neck, scraping his teeth over sensitive flesh. “We don’t have to if ye don’t want to, it’s whatever ye want, pet.”

“Okay,” Eggsy said, cheeks pinking.

Merlin leaned back to meet her gaze. “Ye sure?”

Eggsy shifted, sliding across Merlin’s lap and grinding down, pressing her erection into Merlin’s. “Wot do y’ think?”

Merlin slipped his hands beneath her skirt and grabbed onto her cheeks, guiding the undulation of her hips. “Ye are too good for me, love,” Merlin murmured, showing his appreciation through little sucks and bites along Eggsy’s collar and throat. “Harry will be jealous.”

“He should have stayed,” Eggsy gasped, speeding up the pace of her hips. Merlin’s fingers dug into the meat of her arse cheeks.

“Yes, and in the process upset hundreds of dignitaries,” Merlin chuckled.

“He could have said it was a family emergency,” Eggsy said with a smirk.

“Cheek,” Merlin scolded, pinching Eggsy’s rear and earning a yelp.

“Oi, handle the merchandise with care.” Eggsy smacked his shoulder. “Y’ break it, y’ buy it.”

Merlin nipped at her shoulder. “Is that supposed to discourage me?” Eggsy rolled her eyes and ground harder against Merlin, eliciting a throaty groan which she relished. “Minx.”

Eggsy hummed and undid the top few buttons of her shirt. Merlin gave her arse another squeeze, dragging her flush against him, and growled, “I’m going to take ye apart tonight. I’ll unravel ye slowly, and just when ye think ye can’t take more, I’ll open ye up and fill ye completely.”

Eggsy shuddered, her hunger palpable as she worked against Merlin’s lap, only to be abruptly stopped and discarded on the bed. Eggsy shoved herself up with a disgruntled look, bangs flopping in her eyes. Merlin smirked, a devilish twinkle lighting his smoky gaze, and Eggsy had to bite back a moan of desperation.

            Merlin stood and removed his jacket, folding it neatly over the back of the chair. Eggsy tracked his movements as he undressed from the waist up, revealing sumptuous inch after sumptuous inch of inked skin. He crawled back onto the bed and stopped at Eggsy’s feet.

            Eggsy tugged her legs up, bending them at the knees, and flashed a glimpse of lacquered red soles. Merlin took Eggsy’s leg in his large, calloused hands and glided his fingers along her muscular thigh, tracing the sensuous slope of her calf with an approving groan. “The things ye do to me.”

            Eggsy’s heart fluttered and she smiled, pressing her toe against Merlin’s shoulder. “Why don’t y’ indulge me?”

            She lounged back against the mountain of pillows Harry insisted on decorating the bed with, her cock hard enough to poke up from the waist band of her panties and the black silk skirt.

            Merlin kissed her ankle, running his tongue along the inner ball and up her calf. “Parading around in yer skirts, looking more beautiful than the Emerald Isle herself. It’s all I can do to keep my hands off ye when we’re in public.”

            “But y’ behaved y’r self,” Eggsy said, letting the approval seep into each word.

Merlin kissed his way back down her head, nodding. “Barely. I would have taken ye right there in that park if we hadn’t been broken apart. Would ye have liked that?”

Eggsy didn’t let her thoughts linger on why they’d been separated, and instead focused on the memory of rutting against Merlin as he kissed her an inch from her life. “Yes,” Eggsy whispered breathlessly.

Merlin removed her shoe and set her foot down, turning his attention to the other foot. He dotted it with the same number of kisses, lathing her ankle in adoring licks before removing the Louboutin and tossing it over his shoulder. He hoisted her legs up and set them on his broad shoulders, sliding between her thighs until he was nestled low. He flipped up her skirt and groaned wantonly at the black lace panties Eggsy wore. “Ye’re trying to kill me. My old fragile heart can’t take this.”

“I’m sure y’r heart will manage to pull through,” Eggsy quipped, lifting her hips so Merlin could remove the lingerie. Eggsy’s cock flopped heavily against the folded fabric of her skirt, dribbling precum on the silk—it would be a bitch to come out.

“We’ll see how cheeky ye are soon enough,” Merlin said and bit the inside of Eggsy’s thigh.

Eggsy hissed, throwing her head back. Merlin took her cock into his hand and suckled at the tip, cleaning the pearling fluid from the head, before he swallowed Eggsy down to the root. Eggsy grabbed onto his bald head, nails biting into the tender flesh, and dug her heels into the meat of his back.

Merlin sucked cock with the same finesse and focus he had in handling, guiding Eggsy through a gauntlet of eddying pleasures, bringing her to the cusp, and holding her there until she pleaded for him to let her fall. Merlin squeezed her balls, staving off her completion, and toyed with the tip of her ramrod hard prick.

“Fucking hell, Merlin,” Eggsy whined, bucking up into his mouth. “Please, just—fuck, please!”

“Still so impertinent,” Merlin murmured, lips hovering over Eggsy’s cock. “What if I left ye like this, desperate and wanting? I could take a pretty little snapshot for Harry.”

“Y’ wouldn’t,” Eggsy said, only half-confident that Merlin wouldn’t throw out the idea of fisting her in lieu of teasing her.

Merlin looked contemplatively at the wall above Eggsy’s head, then pronounced, “Not tonight,” before sucking her to the root again.

Thankfully Merlin didn’t drag out the torture. He circled Eggsy’s entrance with one finger, not pressing in, but scraping against the filigree of nerves like flint against tinder, and worked her deep into his throat. Eggsy came with a cry of benediction, fucking up into Merlin’s slack mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

She collapsed against the bed, bones turned to jelly, and stared blissfully at the ceiling. Merlin lifted off her, licking cum from his lips, and grinned smugly.

“Exhausted?” Merlin asked. “Shall we turn in for the night?”

It was an opportunity to tap out, to change her mind.

It took Eggsy a few tries to get her tongue to work. She drew in a shuddering breath, and whispered, “Not on y’r life.”

Merlin leaned over her and picked up his phone. He snapped a picture before she could comment. “A little treat for Harry,” he explained, before climbing off the bed and retrieving the supplies—a towel, latex glove, and a large bottle of lubricant.

Eggsy stripped out of her clothes and settled on top of the towel Merlin laid out. She was grateful she’d been so mindful to take careful preparations earlier that day while she got ready for the evening—something inside her told her that she should be thorough, especially since they so rarely kept things vanilla.

“Beautiful girl,” Merlin murmured, stroking her thigh. Eggsy dropped her legs open, planting her feet on the bed. “I’m going to ease ye open first, all right?”

Eggsy nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Merlin kissed her knee. “If it becomes overwhelming or ye need to take a break, just say our words. Can ye tell them to me?”

“Oxfords for go, brogues for stop, and wings for pause,” Eggsy recited, giddy excitement fluttering through her in a storm of butterfly wings. She bit her bottom lip and tipped her head to the side. “I want this Merlin.”

 

MERLIN NODDED, AND after another short minute of hesitation, he slid the glove on and coated it in the lubricant which was so aptly named _The Fist._ Merlin stroked his finger along Eggsy’s rim, teasing the puckered flesh until it willingly sucked the tip of his digit in. He sunk his finger slowly to the first knuckle, then drew back, before pushing in once more, deeper. Eggsy sighed contently, canting her hips up so Merlin could adjust the angle of his hand.

“Ye’re doing so well for me,” Merlin praised, rubbing her hip as he worked his finger in and out. Her walls weren’t as tight as they would have been pre-orgasm.

The key to a good fisting was letting Eggsy’s rectum do all the work—the muscles would either accept him or they wouldn’t, he just needed to let her body do what it wanted. He stroked her inner wall, barely grazing the prostate. The ghosting brush made Eggsy gasp, and Merlin smirked.

“Like that, did ye?” Merlin asked, repeating the gesture and earning a weak keen. “It’s okay lass, I got ye.”

Merlin drew his hand back, added a bit more lubricant, and then worked his second finger in. It was slow, not something that could be rushed, and he enjoyed every minute of watching Eggsy unravel around his hand. He wasn’t lying when he said he meant to slowly take Eggsy apart, then peel back the layers even further until all that was left was her raw soul.

Merlin dotted kisses along Eggsy’s open thighs, sucking claiming marks as he worked his index and middle finger in and out of Eggsy. He paused to rub his fingers flat against Eggsy’s prostate with circular strokes, applying enough pressure to the walls to make Eggsy’s legs jerk and her cock to twitch.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whined, rocking down against Merlin’s hand. “Again—fuck, do that again.”

Merlin hummed in agreement and repeated the gesture, his own cock straining against his trousers as he listened to Eggsy’s desperate little noises. He didn’t know who was louder—Harry or Eggsy—both tended to sound like a bitch in heat, whining and moaning wantonly, so lost in their pleasure that they didn’t think about the poor neighbors. Merlin loved it.

Merlin drew his hand back, earning a cry of complaint, and worked a third finger in. Eggsy hissed, and Merlin leaned back to enjoy the view of her puckered ring stretched around his thick fingers. Every time he saw Eggsy’s hole, he felt a primal hunger pulse through him, a need to fill up his lass, to see how much of himself she could take. He wanted to fill her with his and Harry’s cum, until she was bloated and leaking.

“Christ,” Eggsy moaned, grabbing onto the headboard with one hand and fisting her other in the sheets. The towel rucked up slightly as Eggsy twisted against Merlin’s hand, face and chest flushed red. Her eyes had gone glassy, but it might have been from the merciless drilling of Merlin’s fingers against her prostate.

He kissed the underside of her semi-hard cock and murmured, “I love how quick ye recover. Going to make ye come again, love, this time on my fist.”

Merlin withdrew his hand, applied more lubricant, and worked four fingers in. It was the most Eggsy had ever taken from his hand, but not the furthest she’d been stretched. Eggsy was a glutton for cock and had enjoyed Harry and Merlin at the same time several times. There was something unbelievable about moving inside his girl with Harry rubbing against him. It was the closes to heaven Merlin ever suspected he’d come.

Eggsy hissed, eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her mouth dropped open, tongue lulling out, and she ground down on his fingers. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Merlin used his other hand to undo his belt and open his trousers, freeing his aching cock. He groaned as the pressure was relieved and squeezed the base of his cock.

“Look at ye,” Merlin murmured, stroking all four fingers along Eggsy’s trembling inner wall. “Taking my hand, absolutely splendid.”

He drew his hand back, not completely out, but far enough to tuck his thumb under his fingers and form a duckbill shape. He added a copious amount of lubricant, saturating his hand until globs dribbled off and caught on the towel. He added more to Eggsy’s hole, then slipped his hand in.

Merlin worked slow, not forcing his hand, but letting Eggsy’s rectum suck his fingers down. Eggsy let out a struggled breath, eyes widening, and Merlin paused. “How are ye doing?”

“Oxfords,” Eggsy managed, spreading her legs further open. She grabbed onto them, holding them apart. Merlin made a mental not to invest in a swing, which would help Eggsy hold her position in the future.

Merlin continued to sink his hand in, holding the duckbill position. Fire drew across his stomach in hot lashes as he watched his hand slip completely inside Eggsy. He didn’t stop until all that was visible was his wrist. The tightness was nearly excruciating, a wet heat clasping around his hand. Merlin groaned and stroked his cock once, before turning his focus on Eggsy. He gave her a few minutes to adjust, then carefully moved his hand so it formed a thick fist.

“Oh… Oh, fuck,” Eggsy groaned, her nails biting into her thighs. “God, I can’t—I, this is… fuck yeah. So fucking full.”

“Ye look so amazing, pet. God, I’m lucky,” Merlin croaked, voice thin with need. He licked his lips and tested a small thrust, nearly losing his load at the wrecked noise Eggsy made.

“Again” Eggsy panted, raspy and high. “Wanna feel y’ Alec, want y’ to take it all.”

Merlin couldn’t form any words, his brain disconnecting. He started to thrust his hand, fucking Eggsy with his fist. Each time Eggsy swallowed him down to his wrist, it sent a wave of ecstasy over Merlin, consuming him in wildfire. He absently stroked himself, but his own pleasure seemed like a second thought. His existence narrowed to the way Eggsy squeezed around his hand, how her body accepted Merlin so easily and completely.

He added lubricant occasionally, making sure that he never ran dry. Eggsy scrambled for the sheets, grabbing onto the edge of the mattress as she rocked against Merlin. Her stomach clenched, and her hips rolled, bearing down on Merlin.

Merlin had enough sense to let go of his cock and pick up his phone, which had been discarded to the side. He pulled up the camera and hit record, angling it so he could see both his fist entering Eggsy and her face.

She cried, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes, and Merlin asked, voice foreign to his ears, “How are ye doing love?”

“Oxfords, oxfords, oxfords,” Eggsy moaned, a litany of breathy keens, that lilted and broke into whines. Her cock hardened, dribbling on her abdomen, bouncing with the force of Merlin’s thrusts. “Oh god Alec—I—I— _ahh_ —it’s so big— _yeees_!”

Suddenly she stiffened, body drawn taught as a guitar string, and she let out a loud cry. Her orgasm shuddered through her, and her walls convulsed around Merlin’s fist. Cum shot across her stomach, splattering white streaks.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Merlin whispered. He hit stop, dropped his phone, and grabbed his overly sensitive cock. It took only a handful of strokes to bring himself to completion.

Merlin squeezed the last of his spunk out, then wiped his hand on the towel and shifted closer to Eggsy. He rubbed her hip and instructed, “Okay love, bear down for me, nice and easy.”

Eggsy whimpered, sweat trickling down her face. Her eyes lulled shut, and Merlin nipped at her knee to wake her up. “Come on poppet, ye can do it for me. Be a good girl.”

That got her moving, and she pushed, helping ease Merlin’s hand out, which he had carefully moved back into the duckbill position. He withdrew his hand with a squelch and promptly removed the glove, tossing it in the nearby trash bin.

“Ye were so wonderful pet,” Merlin said, sliding up the bed to draw Eggsy close. “So wonderful. How do ye feel?”

“Good,” Eggsy slurred, curling against Merlin.

Merlin kissed the top of her head, allowing her a few minutes to relax, before he coaxed some water and granola into her—they’d learned to keep a stash in their room. He bundled her up in a throw and held her as she ate, pressing reassuring kisses to her head and whispering, “Ye did so beautifully, pet. So wonderful.”

When Eggsy came down from her euphoric high, Merlin carried her to the bathroom, where he drew a hot bath and took his time washing her off. She lounged back against the tub, eye lids heavy, and hummed in appreciation as Merlin ran the flannel along her arms ad chest. He continued to murmur praises, telling her over and over how proud he was of her.

He left her to soak when he finished washing her off, returning to the room to clean up, before helping her out of the tub and drying her off.

Eggsy was malleable in his hands, eyes glazed over as Merlin took care of her. He guided her to the bed and settled them both under the covers. Eggsy snuggled into his side and murmured, “Wish Harry didn’t have to miss this.”

Merlin kissed the top of her head and said, “Don’t worry love, he’ll see it.”

Before he settled in to sleep, Merlin sent the video through an encrypted e-mail to Harry, subjecting it: _wish ye were here._


End file.
